


Vacation

by doctorpluto



Category: Anthropomorfic, Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Anthropomorphic, Brainwashing, Collars, Dark, Degradation, Domestication, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Latex, M/M, Master/Slave, Mind Control, Other, Porn With Plot, Rabbits, Rubber, Sexism, Surreal, Transformation, housewife, the flittermouse mentioned is not the one on here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 00:46:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10263092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorpluto/pseuds/doctorpluto
Summary: Part of a collab with flittermouse on FA. This is easily one of the darkest works of transformation smut I have ever worked on.A young tourist's vacation to another dimension goes terribly wrong.





	

Max should have known this vacation was too good to be true. He kicked his tennis shoes against the trunk of a fat old tree to get some of the dried mud off. Interdimensional travel packages were new, and never this cheap. Guess he got what he paid for, lost out in the middle of the sticks, his guide having not shown up yet. He checked the clock on his smartphone, just about the only working function thanks to the lack of reception out in the forests of wherever-the-hell he was. The clock read “15:20” back at him, which he was pretty sure was an hour after he entered.

“See another dimension, take in the sights, have a few laughs.” Max sneered to himself. He sat down on a rock and huffed in through his nose. The air had a curious smell about it, like the smell new bike tires have mixed with pine and fresh earth. It wasn’t an unpleasant smell. but he wasn’t crazy about breathing it in for the next week or so. Strange birds sang in tunes he wasn’t familiar with. The young man ran his hand through his chestnut hair, finding a dried leaf from behind his ear. There seemed to be no escape from the grime.

Finally, a shape came from the other side of the forest trail. It was a shiny white figure with long lapine ears, quickly approaching the flustered tourist in a brisk jog. As he drew near, Max could see that he was some sort of rabbit man, with long, toned legs, and a broad chest fitting that of an athlete. The odd creature wiggled his whiskered nose and shot Max a bright, yet obviously rehearsed smile.

“Welcome! Welcome to our world! You must be the lucky winner!” The rabbit man said, holding his arms out to the side in a dramatic flourish.

“Yeah…” Max scoffed. “I’m the lucky winner right here.” He narrowed his eyes to look at his new company, curiously the rabbit’s fur had a glossy sheen to it that struck him as familiar, though he couldn’t pinpoint where he had seen it.

“I’m Pacer! I’ll be your guide,” The rabbit man said, taking the human by the hand and guiding him up to his feet. “Sorry about the wait, I had to gather some extra provisions.” Pacer said, gesturing to the gray-green canvas bag slung over his shoulder. 

“What provisions?” Max wiped his hand on his t-shirt from where the bunny touched him, and the rabbit nodded, unzipping the bag and going through the contents like he was paid to advertise each item.

“This is the compass,” He said, holding up a round device with an arrow pointed South. “These are our water canteens.” Pacer held up two insulated containers of water, the one with his name on it being quite a bit larger.

“And there’s our snacks, our first-aid and…” the rabbit finished the little display with a folded up gray-black piece of shiny fabric. Max could see little gloves dangling from it as Pacer turned it over to show him.

“Your disguise.”

Max’s jaw hung open for a second. “Disguise?! What do I need a disguise for?!”

“Well, knucklehead, you can’t exactly travel in your day clothes here. Nobody on this planet’s ever seen a human before, they’d freak!”

Max stood for a second before seeming to internalize that thought. “Guess so. Do I have to put it on now?”

“Yep.” Pacer tossed the fabric over to Max. Running his finger over the top and bottom with a squeak, Max realized the material’s familiarity: rubber. He blushed. 

“Isn’t there something else I could wear? Can I even fit in this? Does everyone wear these?” asked Max frettingly. 

“Everyone?” led Pacer with a grin. “No… just the girls. But you couldn’t go around pretending to look like me, now could you? Now get dressed, it’s getting late. I’m bigger than you and I got into that, so you can too. Just took a little oil at first.” Pacer rubbed his chest to signal that as the gloss.

Max hesitated but eventually relented. “Fine.” Quickly stripping down to naked, Max meekly unzipped the half-zip on the back of the catsuit. Gingerly, he slammed one foot down into a snug foothole. The second one wasn’t as easy, but he was able to get oriented at least, if not snuggly in place.

Unfortunately, pulling the rubber up his legs tightly was quite more difficult. The rubber stuck to his legs and hips and fought the allowance of more of tautly pulled material. Max wiggled and stretched on the rubber, but no give followed.

“Pacer! A little help? I think it’s time for the lube.” 

Pacer walked behind Max and examined the situation. “Hips. It’s the hips. If we can loosen that up, then the rest will be easy.”

Max heard Pacer rustle through the bag, and then walk back behind him. Pffthh. The sound of spitting, then hands rubbing together, and then cold rabbit paws rubbing on Max’s hips. 

“Uh, Pacer…? That was oil, right?”

“No way. I was about to grab it, but then I realized a little spitshine would do just fine. That’s designer oil. That stuff’s expensive! Makes your whole body soft like a baby’s. Spit does more than enough for you.”

Max groaned to himself. His host hadn’t exactly shown himself to be all that gracious. Still, the catsuit tightened up around his feet as the leather popped into smooth place. He popped one arm up and in, and then the other. Eying his hands, the little ends of the rubber arms had little indented paw prints on them. Cute. 

With a quick hand, Pacer grabbed the zipper in the back and rolled it up. Max jumped from the unexpected contact again. “I could have gotten it…” grumbled Max.

“Could you have, though? I know my stuff, rookie.”

Max pulled his arm behind his head to grab at the zipper, but the rubber constricted his movement too heavily to actually reach it. Pacer was right. Still, it didn’t seem like he had much regard for the space of others. In fact, Pacer was already walking away. Hastily throwing his changed clothes into his bag, Max jogged to catch up. A very ungracious host, really. 

“Hey Pacer… so about my head…?”

“Kid, don’t worry. I’m just gonna sack ya when we get into town. There’ll be more permanent solutions later.”

 

“Sack?”

 

“Yeah, sack. See this sack?” Pacer asked, bandying a dusty burlap bag, “I’m gonna sack ya! HA! And if you’re worried about that too, well don’t. It’s normal. Trust me.” 

Max opened his mouth to object, but then he remembered he was wearing a rubber gimp suit because a rabbit told him to. He grumbled silently and slipped the burlap sack on. There were eyeholes, but they didn’t exactly line up with his eyes so his vision was half obscured by aged burlap that smelt like a basement.

The dust inside the sack stirred on his breath, stinging his nose and sending him into a coughing fit that made Pacer lean back away from him.

”You okay, buddy?” Pacer said, not doing terribly much to stifle a laugh. 

“I’m just dandy.” Max snapped, “Now what?”

Pacer smirked and led the human along, prompting him along with a playful slap on his rubber-clad rump. Max huffed and cursed under his breath but raised no objections. It already felt like he was being kidnapped, so what good would it do him?

As they walked at a work-out pace, Pacer had his arm hooked around Max’s own. Every so often he would stroke Max’s thigh, or lean a little too close to him for comfort. Max fumed to himself as they kept on. If this ended with him being bent over and pounded in the ass out in the middle of the woods, he was going to sue so many people.

Finally, they had reached some facsimile of civilization: a little town comprised of tunnels leading down into underground houses with solar panels sticking out of the roofs like silicon mushrooms. All around Max and Pacer were rabbit people in many different fur colors and patterns, the males wearing casual street clothes, while the women wore strange rubber catsuits that covered everything below the neck…

...and also happened to be identical to the one Max was wearing. As the passed a chocolate brown rabbit man leading his girlfriend along on a leash, Max decided to speak up. “Why… are they dressed like that?”  
“Oh, the women?” Pacer said, “ They choose to dress like that. It’s kind of a cultural thing, you wouldn’t understand it just yet.”

“Uh huh…” Max bristled under his burlap mask as everyone turned to stare at them. They weren’t hostile stares but rather amused, like Max was the butt of a very elaborate prank.

An elaborate prank that wasn’t funny, Max thought as he seethed under the stuffy burlap sack. They reached Pacer’s burrow and the rabbit guided him down the incline leading in from the doorway. Somehow, the rabbit made even that display of courtesy feel like a slight. To Max’s great relief, Pacer yanked the burlap sack off his head, prompting another coughing fit from the dust inside the crude mask.

“Welp!” Pacer said, putting his arm around the small of Max’s back, his paw uncomfortably close to Max’s butt, “Here’s the place you’ll be staying.”

He pointed towards the smaller of the two beds set up in a corner of the den, “This is your bed, you can go ahead and stash your luggage under there, and then you can make lunch!”

And the rabbit smiled at Max and Max felt his blood pressure spike just a little bit.

“Uhh… I’m making lunch? But this is my vacation?”

“Yeah, and I hiked what you just did twice! So unless you’d rather rub my feet, I’d get to cooking. There are recipes in that book. I’ll pull whatever you need out of the garden.”

Max stared down Pacer, and Pacer just gave a little tilt of the head. “Fine.” Max moved to the kitchen and walked to the book. The Good Wife’s Cookbook. First page, veggie dish. Second page, veggie dish. Third page, veggie dish. Rabbits. Guess it makes sense we’d be having veggies, thought Max. 

Poke. Max squirmed, pushing forward into the cabinets at the sudden sharpness on his butt. Pacer was close, way too close.

“Squash?” teased Pacer in a sing-song voice while leaning around Max to look at the page. “Great choice, cupcake. I’ll go get it now.” Pacer hopped backwards towards the backdoor of the burrow.

“Pacer! Not so quick. We need to start talking about barriers,” yelled Max annoyedly. “This has got to stop!” 

“Talk later! Or you can talk now, but I won’t listen until after we’ve eaten!” Slam. And Pacer was gone. Max rubbed his face and slouched, causing the rubber catsuit to squeak. Gonna have to get help getting out of this too, thought Max as he blushed. He rubbed his temples a little bit harder. 

Pacer bounded back in and tossed the squash on the table. Pacer took one step towards Max. Max took a half-step away, and then Pacer just cut back to his bed as if Max hadn’t noticed anything. In all of thirty seconds, Pacer was nose deep in a Playbunny magazine. 

“What a skeevy host,” muttered Max as he went about the instructions of the recipe. A little bit of knifework, some spices scattered over top… turn the page…  
and finished? This seemed too simple, thought Max, but the next page had a similarly simplistic recipe. 

Max glanced over. Pacer seemed happy about it. His attention had rocketed away from his magazine to the simple plates Max had in his hands. Well… Max thought, it was nice to finally be appreciated for something, even if it was some simple rabbit cooking. He took the plate over to Pacer, who grabbed it quickly out of his hands, and then sat on the edge of the other. Pacer didn’t look up, voraciously shoveling the squash into his mouth. Max took a bite of his. Bland. Still, this was what was normal here, and Pacer seemed to love it. Max slowly bit his way through the food. 

As Max finished, he looked over at Pacer. He was clearly nursing a food belly and seemed relaxed. Now would be a good time to talk.

“Hey Pacer!” Max called out. “Remember when I said we needed to have a talk about barriers? I think we need to do that right now.”

Pacer’s ears pulled back from listening position and flopped on their sides. Pacer jumped up and bowled over Max with a reckless tackle on the bed. Pacer leaned right up into Max’s chest. “I’m sorry, I couldn’t hear you, so I got a little closer. Could you repeat what you said?” 

Max pushed Pacer away. “I said we needed to have a conversation about barriers. I am trying to be a gracious guest, but it just feels harder and harder to do. You can’t just feel me up or touch me down. I already feel exposed and none of that is okay. Do you understand?”

Pacer grinned. “Of course I do. I’ve been so bad. You’re right. I just couldn’t help myself once the suit went on. I’ll be better. This trip is for you to have fun and relax.”

Max sighed in relief. “Good. Now, if you could help me with the zipper on this catsuit. A change of clothes would be a great way to actually calming down.”

“Of course. Roll over on your belly.” 

Max did so, the rubber squeaking as he moved into prone position. Pacer’s paws rolled over Max’s shoulders, fiddling with the zipper. 

“Can’t get it! Hold on.” Pacer kept pushing down on the rubber, jerking the zipper left to right. Pacer got up on his knees, then directly on top of Max. Pushing down into the rubber, Pacer’s bulge pressed directly into Max’s butt. 

Didn’t we just talk barriers…? Max thought. 

Pacer then took a paw and pinched on Max’s cheek, this time deliberately thrusting into the rubber back. “Wait a minute. I can’t do this. I forgot, we could have female visitors at any time. If they came in, you’d need to have your catsuit on. They’re not that sharp. They wouldn’t realize you’re not one of them, even without the hood. Just a precaution! My bad!” 

Max kicked and bucked at the last teasing comment until Pacer fell off of him.

“Hey, jackass! You knew what you were doing there! I’m going home TOMORROW. Don’t try to convince me otherwise. I don’t know what has happened in the past with your past guests, but I am not one of them.”

Pacer backed away, looking equal parts hurt and remorseful. If he was faking, Max thought, he was a good actor.

“I’m so sorry… I don’t know what came over me.” His long ears drooped down as he sat on his own bed. Max was eyeing him suspiciously, not sure if this was just an act to shame him into going along with whatever gay bondage nonsense he had planned. When minutes passed with no further trouble, Max let his guard down. Pacer smiled awkwardly over at him. “You should get some sleep buddy, it’s been a long day.”

Max sighed. “Yeah, I guess.” He turned over in bed and pulled the covers up over him, shooting one last dirty look at the rabbit before drifting off to a deep and dreamless sleep. He’d go home and this would be over, he would never have to see that stupid rabbit and his stupid dimension and his stupid, stupid, stupid vacation.

That is… until he woke up to the sensation of something tight around his neck. The human almost had an aneurysm as he shot up out of bed, half awake and gasping and groping at his neck. Whatever it was, it was made of smooth metal with a glass dot in front, right above his Adam’s apple. Max jumped out of bed and stomped over to the dressing mirror in the corner of the room, and almost had a second aneurysm when he saw what it was: a shiny steel collar locked around his neck with a softly glowing green light on the front. Max’s blood pressure spiked, his hands clenched so tightly into fists he felt pain in his fingers. He knew who did this, oh yes, he knew exactly…

“PACER.”

Pacer slowly sat up, yawning and stroking his ears like Max hadn’t just worn out his voice yelling. “Could you keep it down, sweetcheeks? Some people are trying to sleep.”

“We are not going to be getting any sleep,” Max snarled, voice quivering with white-hot, vein-popping rage, “until you get this fucking broke-dick torture collar off of me!”

Pacer just stared at him with a smirk, then busted out laughing.

“What’s so fucking funny?!” Max snapped, wondering if he could get away with murder. Pacer fell back on the bed, still laughing.

“You think it’s a torture collar!” He hopped up and approached the human slowly. “Now calm down, stud buns. Lemme put this in words you can wrap your head around. That. is. an. obedience collar.”

Max raised his fist to deck the smug fucking rabbit, but the light on the collar flashed red and he found himself unable to swing at him, like his arm had just decided to ignore what his mind was telling it. He dropped his arm to the side and the collar’s light returned to its mild green. 

“Oh no…” Max dropped to his knees. The collar’s light flashed blue and he felt like someone had stuck their finger in his brain and swirled it around like a drink being stirred. Memories went fuzzy. He felt light headed and tired. It was hard to even stay angry when it was hard to focus his mind enough to be angry at something.

“Wha…” Max moaned. The effect faded, leaving a hungover daze. Finally, his head cleared back up. “What wazzat?”

“Those,” Pacer said with a smug grin, “are the two settings of obedience. I’d explain how it works, but hey, you probably wouldn’t understand. Now come here for a bit.”

The collar flashed red, and Max found his range of actions completely limited. He was frozen in place, literally frozen in place. Max screamed out all kinds of actions in his mind, every desperate lashing and whipping, but none of them followed through. Finally, by chance, he thought about moving towards Pacer, and his legs jerked forward. He stepped forward for a few steps, but upon trying to step away, his legs and arms locked. Only his mind and eyes were his. Finally, he gave in, and moved onto the bed next to Pacer. 

“You bitch. You skeevy bitch. Take this off!” cursed Max. His anger pressed through to his cheeks, pulsing to a blushed red. Pacer simply tsk-tsked, and pressed a button on his watch. The light on the collar turned blue, and again Max went vapid. His brain wiped away in waves of white and then black, and he leaned sideways into the softness of the bedsheets. Nothing was better than that for his simple mind. Soft. Simple.

Pacer handled Max and pressed him onto his back, rubbing a lotion into his skin. Wherever Max had exposed skin, Pacer rubbed in the lotion. “Cupcake, this is for you! I’m doing this so you can be happy! Don’t you like that?” Max lazily took in the words. Did he want to be happy? What’s the right answer? It had to be yes, right? “Yeah…” Max dribbled out. 

“Well, this’ll help, you stupid broad.” Pacer rolled up against the rubber catsuit of Max, squeezing his bulge directly into Max’s ass. Max drooled in his place. He was held close, he was comfortable, and he was secure. What else could he want? He couldn’t think of a single thing, grunting in satisfaction. In fact, when Pacer periodically pressed further into him, he couldn’t help but feel a level of satisfaction. That meant that not only was he getting what he needed, but he was also gifting it! He fell asleep, spooned right in the arms of his rabbit.

Max woke up. Sore. As if he had been sleeping in the wrong position all night. He thought back to last night. Was that real? He reached up to his neck. Cold metal. What the fuck? 

This would not do. He’d give a call to the International Travel Agency and get this sorted out immediately. Max quickly paced the burrow. No Pacer. Okay, just gotta find his phone… and it didn’t exist. No matter. He’d just grab the pager from his bag. He looked around the burrow, but it wasn’t there either. Fucking Pacer must have taken it. 

Fine. He’d fucking hike back to the transportation hub in the middle of goddamn Bunny Woods. Max stomped to the door, no shoes and catsuit on, when suddenly the light on his collar turned red. Max froze. No matter what he did, he couldn’t get any closer to the door. No matter what he did, he couldn’t get within arm’s reach.

He could, however, turn his neck to look around and saw Pacer strolling up beside him, waggling his finger like a scolding parent. Max’s blood felt like it would boil right through him. That hellspawn rabbit. What has he done now?

“Now, now, Honey. I can’t let you just walk out that front door!”

“And why not?!” Max said, still trying to will his body to move, yet remaining gargoyle still. 

“It’s too dangerous out there. What kind of host would I be if I just let you outside without me accompanying you?” He sighed and put his arm around the immobilized human. “I know you’re mad, I really do… but I’m doing this for your own good. And besides...” he ran his paw through Max’s hair. “I have a way we can work through our anger, grow closer together and so on.”

Max had heard enough, he had tolerated enough. “ Oh, you fucking rabbit… I haaaa…” He couldn’t say it. He tried again. “I really haaaaaa… “  
He knew what he wanted to say, hate. It was such a simple word, summing up his feelings perfectly well but he couldn’t put his voice to it. 

“You really what, sweetcheeks?” The bunny chuckled. “Go on, spit it out”

“I really haaa-ave to thank you for your hospitality.” Max could just kill himself for that. That was the absolute opposite of what he wanted to say and yet it was forced out of him. Even his own voice was out of his control. He was a hostage. Escape was not possible. Pacer pulled him into a tight embrace, his grabby paws finding quickly their way to his backside yet again. 

“Well that is awfully sweet of you, my dear.” God, the way he said that made Max’s skin crawl. His paws were still massaging into the supple latex over Max’s rear, kneading and groping and oh god why was he enjoying this? “That collar has another feature, it’s really cool.” The bunny said, hitting a button on his watch giving Max a split-second of peace before the effect hit.

The light turned blue, and Max felt himself grow hard, his erection tenting the latex, it felt so tight…and a manic wave of neediness washed over him. He needed to get off, and that need grew more and more desperate every passing instant. No matter how he jerked and groped at his crotch, though, he couldn’t get any response. He looked up at Pacer with pleading eyes, and the rabbit just smirked and shrugged.

“Help me?” Max whimpered.

“Say you’re my girl,” Pacer said, teasingly hovering his finger just above the button. So close..

“But I’m not…”

“Saaayyyy it~”

Max was going to lose his mind if this kept up so he just swallowed what mangled husk remained of his pride. “I’m your girl!”

Pacer pressed the button and Max’s eyes rolled back in his head, squealing in a quite feminine voice as he blasted the insides of the catsuit with white-hot spunk. He was spent, burnt out. Max dropped to his knees in a panting, groaning wreck and the rabbit, having won again, kneeled down and patted his head.

“That’ll do, pumpkin. Nice ass by the way.”

Max reached his arms back, running his hands over his hips and rump and indeed they felt bigger, rounder and softer, even under the suit. 

“It’s too cute when you feel yourself up, babe. I’d do anything to be able to watch you explore, but I’m busy. Try to get some work done around the house. Gotta earn your keep!” 

Max looked up as Pacer stepped up and out of the house. No matter what he tried to do, he couldn’t get himself near the door. Everytime he came close, the red light would pierce on, and his muscles would tighten and freeze. 

Max blushed. He moved to the kitchen and wiped up his cum with a towel. The front part of the suit was lined with little white stains. No matter how much Max scrubbed, the markings remained visible. He hoped he wouldn’t have to go outside. Not without his beau Pacer, at least… what? No, it was just the cumstains that made him not want to go outside. Max threw the towel into a laundry basket.

Maybe the back door had an exit. Max scurried to the back of the burrow and opened the door. A little garden with rows of vegetables lines most of the back, with a pile of nasty manure stinking up the place on the side. A high stucco wall fenced in the back area. All Max had to do was climb the top.

With a step and a hop, Max ran to the wall and got his arms on top of the wall. Dangling, all he had to do was pull himself up, but upon trying, he lost his grip. Max stepped back and did it again, but fell. Once more, but again Max fell. 

Max looked at his fingers. Yeah, the rubber wasn’t perfect, but he knew he could do a ton of pull-ups. And yet here he couldn’t even do one? He rubbed his sore arms. Why were they so sore? He hadn’t done anything. He looked them over. 

How were they so skinny? Where had all of his damn muscle gone? His hands explored back to his ass, even shapelier and curvy than before. Was this the same thing? 

“Fucking Pacer,” Max cursed. This was met by a quick few footsteps and the swinging open of the backdoor. Pacer was home.

“There you are! I thought that you had done something dangerous like go out by yourself! It’s not safe for a coquette like yourself to go out alone. Most rabbits aren’t quite the gentleman like I am. Now…” trailed Pacer, pressing a button on his watch, “what could you possibly be doing back in the garden?” 

The light turned red. Max hesitatingly drew out his answer. “Nnnnn…” Max slurred as he prepared to lie. He couldn’t do it. What did Pacer want here? The truth? “I tried to escape.” 

Yes. “Oh, babe, I knew it. I saw all your paw-prints right in the mud. If you wanted to practice being dirty for me, you should’ve just asked. I’m more than happy to let you experiment with me, sugar.” 

Max grit his teeth. Pacer was just toying with him, rolling his paws around his hips. What was going to come next?

Pacer fidgeted with the watch, and then the blue light appeared again. Blood rushed to Max’s penis, pumping in pleasurable waves. Chemicals spurt out of his brain and spread to his body, making his skin oh-so-sensitive against the rubber, but especially on his new thick rump. Max moaned, and with a quick press of the finger, Pacer pushed in on Max’s nose. 

Max’s previously prominent nose squished into a little button rabbit nose. He felt it twitch helplessly and aggressively, taking in the new scents. The manure was filthy, even stronger and more repugnant than before. And Pacer… oh Pacer reeked. Whatever body odor he had must’ve been ten times worse to a rabbit smelling. And yet…

Pacer grinned, knowing exactly the gymnastics going on in Max’s mind. “You like it dirty, huh? That’s why you spent all this time in the mud. That’s why you asked me not to shower before I left today. You want a cavebunny to rule your roost. Tell me I’m right.”

Max moaned in pleasure. He hated it. He hated every part of this, the horrible stench and the lies from Pacer. But he needed to cum more. He’d say whatever he had to. “You’re right.” 

Pacer ran his arm squeakily across the rubber and then tightened his grip on the hip. Suddenly, he rolled backwards, pulling Max down with him. The scent so close to the recently spread manure was incredibly unpleasant, and his new twitchy rabbit-nose wasn’t helping much. 

“A good wife gets their man off and knows their place. You love being degraded. I know you do. I can see it in your eyes. I love the way they sparkle. But for now, I wanna be able to see your child-bearing hips. So flip over and get to work.”

Max couldn’t believe what he was hearing, but the threat of not getting to cum was just too much in the moment. He flipped over, his face right in the mud, and reached out with his arm down Pacer’s coverings. He found a cock already at a throbbing excitement, and started to squeeze it, rolling it up-and-down. Max blushed furiously, gagging at the smell. 

Pacer rolled his pants down and gave Max better access to his cock. Max did everything he could not to look at it, but he couldn’t help quick glances out the side of his eyes. The rabbit certainly was packing. Max darted his eyes away, trying to focus on getting this over as fast as possible. Suddenly, Pacer took his paw and shoved Max’s face down into the ground. “Keep it up. I’m so close to coming, babe. Where did you learn to do this?”

Max kept stroking, even covered in the nasty manure. He didn’t know why, but he felt compelled to answer. “Practice… for… for… you.” On the last word, Pacer grunted out, shooting his cum right onto the rubber ass of Max. “For me! Oh, I love a woman that’s a secret freak. You nasty betty! Good job!”

Pacer popped up immediately, stepping on Max, forcing him more into the mud. Walking back into the house, he pressed a few buttons on his watch, and suddenly the sensations overwhelmed Max’s mind. His penis erupted, blowing orgasmic waves of sticky cum right into his suit again and again. Max quivered in the mud, desperately trying to push out just another drop of cum.  
Then he sat up, covered in mud, cum and other things he forbid himself from thinking of. The black latex suit was painted in different shades of filthy brown, his body was sore all over from being rutted in the dirt like a sow. It felt wrong, it smelt wrong, it was wrong… but why did it feel so good? An orgasm like the one he had couldn’t be faked, he had to have liked it. That just added to Max’s feelings of being violated.

He rose to his feet and walked back inside, taking care to wipe his paws… his feet on the doormat. Pacer was lounging on the couch in the den watching the local variant of a sports match. He looked up at Max with a nonchalant smile, like he hadn’t done anything. Max wasn’t angry, he was too tired… too ashamed to be angry. He wasn’t a person anymore, he felt like a broodmare, something to be used.

“Hey kinky lady, could you go take a shower and clean the place up?“ he said, wrinkling his lapine nose at the smell. “What will the neighbors think if they catch you smelling like that? Max’s head dropped, his resistance burned out for the day.

“Yes, dear.” 

“And when you’re done, could you get me some snacks? The Cottontails and Diggers game is on.”

“Yes…” Max could taste the bile in his throat as he forced the words out. “... dear.”

The bathroom was a nice little place at least, same stucco walls as the rest of the home with a stone tiled floor. He didn’t even bother taking the suit off. It was waterproof, and Pacer would just take advantage when he tried to get it back on.

A quick turn of the faucet and comfortably numbing warm water rained down on the disgraced human. As he scrubbed the filth off of himself with a bar of green mint-scented soap, it dawned on him just how different he had become physically. In addition to his hips and his thin, dainty arms, he could feel a tight, hot sensation in his chest. He lathered his hands up and ran them up and down his front. He could feel a pair of swellings just beneath his nipples, small but sensitive. His waist had pinched inwards, making his rump look even bigger.

The sharp, minty smell of the soap did a good enough job at getting rid of the profane stink, but still he felt dirty. He felt dirty all the way down to the marrow. Was this his fucking life now?

Max could look forward to day after day of being a domestic slave, carrying out the same thankless chores for a disgusting virile buck who would force his face into the mattress as he fucked Max, sweat streaming down the human’s face in thin trails like syrup rolling down a waffle, Pacer’s earthy musk filling his nose as he bred him good and hard like the doe he…

Max slapped himself in the cheek. His ears rang, and his cheek was red and stinging, but he had to stop himself. He knew his mind had been compromised, but he was not going to let it change. He couldn’t let it change, in fact. Even if he would never get away from this place, if he kept on hating Pacer he could win at least a small part of his dignity back.

He took a bottle of shampoo and squirted out a viscous dollop of the sweet smelling stuff. The label on the bottle had an image of a smiling bunny girl in the exact same outfit he was wearing relaxing in a field of flowers. “Fur and Tail For Does: Mango Scent.” This was the least offensive way femininity had been pushed on Max. At least he knew other guys who used similar products on their hair to keep it smooth and shiny for their big, handsome men to appreciate, to run their paws through, to pull as they were mounted and claimed by their future husbands…

He slapped himself again. Why couldn’t he keep his mind from wandering? “Keep it together, Max,” he said to himself as he lathered the shampoo into his hair. Beneath the suds, soft white streaks were showing up in his hair, slowly but surely taking away more and more of his natural brown color.

He stepped out of the shower. At least he was clean now. The young man turned to the mirror, staring at himself. Something was off. He opened his mouth, lifting his lip up with his fingers, clearly revealing that his front teeth were a bit longer than he remembered. Max found it remarkable how little things like this bothered him after what happened in the garden.

Max sighed through his little button nose as he fetched a mop and a bottle of cleaner from the hall closet. “If I get out of this,” Max whispered to himself, “...I am never going to make another ‘get back in the kitchen’ joke ever again.”

Mopping the floor wasn’t so bad. The strong lemon scent of the cleaner drowned out any stink the muddy pawprints had about them, and the monotony of the work was quite relaxing. He could get lost in this chore, focusing on nothing but the floor getting cleaner and cleaner as he worked through the house. Pacer even left her… him alone as she… no no HE worked. Max caught him staring at her ass the whole time, of course… her ass?

Fucking something. Figuring that out was just too difficult. Each mopping stroke caused her bosom to bounce a little bit, and adjusting to that made her sweat a little bit. To adjust, Max had to focus on straightening her back, and really getting her butt and legs into each movement. Again, Pacer never stopped staring, but for her own health, this is what Max had to do.

His. His health. His butt. His back. Max placed the mop down and walked over to the couch Pacer was on, drawn for some reason. He had earned a second down. He sat down on the opposite side of the couch, and of course Pacer shimmied right into Max’s side.

“You’ve worked hard today. How about I treat you to a little bit of wet and sloppy foreplay?” Max felt himself get hard at the advance, his cock pressing visibly against the catsuit. Max shifted himself away from him against the side of the couch, but Pacer pressed himself onto Max. Grabbing Max’s chin, Pacer forced his tongue deeply into Max’s mouth. The tongue greedily explored Max’s mouth, sloppily batting at Max’s tongue and rolling around his buck teeth. Max moaned with feminine grunts, trying to push Pacer off, but he was just so much smaller now. Finally, Pacer broke off the kiss to get a breath.

Max shoved Pacer off and stepped away. “Pacer! You can’t do this. This is all sexual harassment. This is something even worse than that.”

Pacer snickered. “Hey, you’re using your big words. Good girl. I love you being so smart. Doesn’t seem like you need that word, though. How about you forget what that word means? And while you’re up, grab me something to drink.”

Max frowned, moving to the refrigerator and pulling out a lemon. Cutting it, he squeezed the juice over ice and stirred in sugar and water. “You can’t just tell me to forget… to forget… what fucking word was it?” Max moved the drinks over on the plate and placed it on the end table, moving right back into Pacer’s arms.

Pacer moved his paw down to Max’s ass and squeezed, eliciting a squeak. “Fell-a-ti-o. Lots of syllables. You can just remember it as head. That’ll probably be easier for a silly broad like you. Wanna show me what it means?”

Max stared at Pacer. “Don’t make me do that.” Pacer simply raised an eyebrow. “Look at yourself. Do you look like someone who doesn’t want to do that?” Max struggled to answer as his tenting erection was clouding his thoughts. He needed to cum, and the display of dominance was horribly intoxicating to the sexual part of his mind. 

Max said nothing. Staring at Pacer without breaking eye contact, Max got down on the floor and pulled down the slacks Pacer was wearing. Talk about virility, Max thought. Max was already at full mast and ready to explode again.

The scent of the penis assaulted Max’s mind. With sticky drool pulling from his buck teeth down to his bottom lips, Max unthinkingly plopped the cock into his mouth. Pursing his lips around the head, Max bounced up and down on rabbit’s penis. Every few seconds, Pacer would move his paws from Max’s head to his ears, or to the rubber of his upper back, or especially to his neck. Constricting paws rubbing against the a vulnerable neck, Max aggressively sucked the penis, the strange danger only making him push harder.

Just as quickly as it began, Pacer burst hot lines of cum down Max’s throat. Gagging and coughing, Max suddenly felt his thoughts return to him, his embarrassment flooding through his cheeks. But the neediness remained.

“Cum.” Max croaked. “I need to cum.”

Pacer hopped up and just walked away. “I can’t do a thing for you on that!” 

Max followed aggressively. “I said I need to cum! I did what you told me! Look at my goddamn dick! Let me fucking cum!” 

Pacer half-turned. “I can’t, my greedy little cum-slut. I didn’t even turn on the blue light that time. How can I let you cum if I didn’t even tell you to do anything by threat? You did that because you love it, you nasty fuck.” 

Max pawed at her… HIS needy bulge. He knew there was no dignified solution to this. But he needed release, he would lose his mind if he didn’t. It was getting so hard already to think…

“Pacer… Tell me what to do.”

Pacer’s bunny ears perked up, he spun around on his feet, there was a smile on his face that seemed… genuinely friendly? Or was it the collar making him see it that way? That was the big problem -- Max could no longer trust his own thoughts, something was being done to him and he had to fight it somehow -- but how could he solve it?

“Oh… you want the man to be in charge now!” Pacer scoffed, leaning against the wall. “I swear, you dames need to learn to make up your minds.”

“Pacer… I need to do something… I’m so pent up I can’t even think.” Max was kneeling before him, eyes wide open. He may have been too proud to beg a day ago, but not now. God, how was he ever going to live this down if by some miracle he could escape?

“Good!” Pacer said, checking his control watch. “Thinking is your husband’s job! Now why don’t you get me something to eat? I think I remember telling you that already…”

“Pacer…” Max moaned.

“Oh don’t worry, I forgive you. I know how scatterbrained you can be…”

Max rose to his feet and walked to the kitchen, like a prisoner heading to the gallows. Somehow it all just kept getting more and more hopeless. His cock felt like it was going to explode any second, teetering on the edge of an orgasm that was being held just out of reach. He took out some celery and carrots and began chopping them into bite-sized slices with fast and uneven moves of the knife. 

Please… please please please let this be the thing that gets him off, Max thought as he drizzled salt over the veggies and arranged them on a plate. It took all of his willpower not to touch himself as he brought the food to her husb-to Pacer. The rabbit took the food made for him and crunched into a piece of celery as Max watched, begging with his eyes.

“Pretty good, babe.” He said, and Max breathed a thankful sigh. Finally he would have his relief.

“But… I would like something to rest my feet on.” Pacer wiggled his toes and Max tried not to let his face show the disgust he felt. He knew where this was going…

“Not askin’ twice, babe~” Pacer said, patting Max none-too-gently on his rump.   
With a resigned sigh he could do nothing to repress, the disgraced human dropped to his hands and knees, letting his lapine captor put his feet, his unwashed feet on his back. 

“Let… me cum.” Max grunted. “I need to cum. I need to cum more than anything in the entire fucking world.” Max rubbed his cock from the outside of his catsuit, blunt stroking gently squeaking off of his knuckles. He felt one foot rest on top his back, the other foot playfully kneading into his side. Pacer just whistled out a bit. 

“You wanna cum, sweetheart? The man’s the only one who needs to cum, but I’m a good man and a better husband. But I need to know you want it badly.” Max watched as the blue light of the collar hummed on. Max’s mind fogged as the effects of the collar slowed down his mind. 

Max tried to center herself in her sudden dazed state. She was on the ground… why again? Max looked up. Her husband was right there, his feet resting heavily on her. Pacer must have worked hard today… surely it was her job to help him relax. He wouldn’t do this if he didn’t need it. This had to be the only way to get off, and she knew it. It’s a woman’s duty to cum second.

Max grabbed the paw off of her back and spun her seat on the ground to face him. Pressing his paw right into her face, Max rubbed the feet into her skin. His paws were rough and musky, and she wanted to get the scent of his musk all over her. She wanted to be marked. Pacer was one alpha rabbit, alright, and she could not get enough of his sweat.

The furry pads of the rabbit left stains on her soft skin, but as she did it, she felt little tufts of fur pop up along the sides of her face and on her chest. She rubbed the feet softly, tenderly licking the dirtiest parts. 

She moved onto his toes, huffing gently on them as he pressed into her face. With a tingle, Max found that each lick of the toes tickled her ears. Pacer noticed too, grinningly. Max blushed. Any attention excited her. Max bounced up-and-down on the rabbit’s paws, bits of fur flying in her mouth. Pacer seemed so smugly relaxed, simply laying back, occasionally leaning up to stroke her lengthening rabbit ears. The touches made her giggle, and only served to make her dick ache harder.

Max was too enthralled with the paws to notice Pacer adjust the buttons on his watch. Suddenly, the haze he faced started to dissipate. He still desperately had to cum, yes, but suddenly slobbering over paws seemed a lot less fun. The taste of salt seemed suddenly so much more salient in his mouth, although his boner still aggressively throbbed. Max looked up at Pacer disdainfully, suspicious of what would come next.

“So, my floppy-eared flirt. I can see you’re still having a good time here. I’m fully prepared to let you cum, seeing as you’ve rubbed my feet like any good girl. I just have one small… tiny request.”

Max sneered, popping his mouth off of the toes of Pacer. “What? Just tell me so I can do it. We both know I don’t have a choice.”

Pacer laughed. “Well, you have a choice. You always have a choice. Everything you’ve done here has been consented to, babe.” Pacer rubbed on Max’s cheek before pushing him away, shaking Max’s new dangling ears. “You always have a choice. So make it. I want you to beg me to take your cock away. And then I’ll decide how to act on that.”

“What?”

Pacer chuckled. “You heard me, babe.” Max ran his hands over his changed face, his fluffy lop ears… how much he had already been changed. He didn’t really have a choice… but she did. She asked for all of this like a good girl. But that wasn’t right... but it felt more and more right. Which thoughts were her own?

“Please,” Max said, forcing each word out of himself, “... take my cock away.”

“Say it like you mean it, honey~” 

Max sighed, took a deep breath and asked himself forgiveness for what he was about to say. Even if he maybe chose this, it was not going be dignified, much like everything else. “Please!” Max shouted, “I need you to make me a full woman! It’s the only way I can be a good wife for you!” 

“Little more, you can do it, honey.” Pacer patted her… him on the head as he egged him on. Was there a line he hadn’t crossed?

“Pacer. I cannot take this anymore, I’ll be your woman! Make the change already!” Max was in tears. He was so close to getting sweet release, and the fucking rabbit moved the goal post to the other end of the field.

“Who owns you, darling?”

“You do! Pacer owns me, I’m just a silly bunny and-”

Pacer pressed a switch on his watch and Max came like a shotgun blast. Her eyes rolled back in her head as he literally cummed his manhood away, his organ shrinking into him with each load released. His whole body shook, falling to the floor in a gasping heap as his insides shifted around in grumbling spasms. Pacer pulled him up off the floor by his wrist and stuck two fingers into the now flattened and soaked crotch of his suit, pressing inward against the moist, plump lips of Max’s new womanhood.

“Now you’re my girl.” Pacer said, chuckling as he prodded a little deeper as Max gasped and moaned. “I bet you’re just a mess of hormones again, just different ones.”

‘Y-yes.” Max groped at her chest as he fingered her through the suit. One word was bouncing around inside her head throwing thoughts into disarray: breed. But this was wrong, it was so wrong. She had to keep it together and avoid the temptation to breed. If she gave in, she’d be stuck in his home forever as some bunny broodmare. But she had to breed. 

“Ready to learn your place?” Pacer grinned as he gently guided her up to a kneeling position. “I don’t remember if I told you all about what women around here are expected to do.”

Max nodded. She was pretty sure he had mentioned it sometime before, but it was getting hard to remember after all that happened to her that day. She had to focus. She couldn’t let this finish happening. Her very sanity depended on it, after all, and gosh, she really had to breed.

“Please, tell me…” Max muttered. “Just play along for now,” she thought to herself. She’d pretend to be his little trophy wife while thinking of a way out. And until then she’d at least get to be bedded by such a handsome alpha bunny… No, that wasn’t her thinking, was it?

It was. It had to be. Max wasn’t stupid, and she certainly had a sense of self. How could you want something and not want something at the same time? Yes. This had to be her. Well… she could just do what a good wife is supposed to do when heavy lifting was needed in the mental department. 

“Honey… is it possible to want something and not want something at the same time?” 

Pacer bounced off the couch and placed his paw warmly on Max’s hip. Rolling a paw across Max’s front, Pacer reached around to make a full ring with his arms. A few button presses, and the blue light on Max’s collar lit up. Max breathed in shallowly in anticipation. Pacer leaned into Max’s ear and whispered.

“Will you promise not to think so hard when you’re with me? Those things just don’t matter. Your job isn’t to think, and you know that. You’re just a dumb little broad.”

Max swayed back-and-forth, the heat of his body fogging his thoughts. What happened last time the blue light came on? Cum. Cum happened. Okay. Obedience. Obey. Do whatever it takes. Nothing else matters.

“I promise. No more thinking when you’re around.”

“Good girl.”

Pacer pressed the buttons on his watch, and suddenly Max felt his new slit drool out fluid. Max moaned in feminine gasps, pressing her paws into her needy slit. The touch of Pacer’s arms around her hips burnt with desperate need but undeniable pleasure as she bucked into his forearms. Her orgasm dumped out new precum to blend in with her semen, leaving the entire catsuit a sticky dump. She leaned into Pacer as her knees buckled. With a quick catch, Pacer walked the dazed Max in his arms to his bed. 

\--

Max woke up. Left, right. No Pacer. No Pacer, thank god. Reaching down, Max patted his groin. Okay, that did happen. There was the ejaculation, then the female orgasm, and then… why couldn’t he remember what happened after that?

She rolled up and instantly buckled back into the bed. Where did this ridiculous back pain come from? She rolled onto her belly, trying to mitigate the over-the-top pain. Reaching backwards, Max rubbed her paw into her spine, going lower and lower before feeling something that wasn’t supposed to be there.

A tail. The last bit of humanity she had was gone. With a hesitancy, Max rubbed the tuft at the end of her spine. So soft, and so intoxicatingly calming. Just one stroke, one stroke, one stroke more…

Pulling her paw away took every bit of power she had. Ugh. Max groaned into the pillow. Okay, new tail means back pain, right? She hadn’t… she hadn’t had sex last night. She’d remember. New tail is a natural reason to feel back pain, and just because she couldn’t remember anything was no reason to panic. Max threw her face into the pillow. This was all too much.

She flicked her ears at attention. Someone was entering. Pacer. It had to be. Max groaned. There’s nothing she could do, no way to avoid more degrading sexual acts. Footsteps, ten feet away, five feet away, and…

“Hello, Molly! I heard from Pacer you were in quite a bit of pain! I decided to come in and help nurse you back to health!”

“Uh…” Max looked up and there was another rabbit standing over her with a look of patronizing concern. Fortunately for her, it was another female. Unfortunately, she was dressed in a white latex nurse outfit that looked more at home in one of Pacer’s Playbunny centerfolds than anything worn by a medical professional.

“Who’s Molly?” Max said, groggily sitting up in bed. The nurse bunny just laughed and adjusted her shiny, sea-green rubber gloves. 

“Silly girl, that’s you! Didn’t you see the tag on your collar?” the nurse said, pointing at the new addition to the obedience collar clasped tight around Max’s neck: a brass heart-shaped tag like the ones pets have. Printed in block letters was the name Molly.

Why did that name sound so good to Molly… no no Max, her name was Molly… no her name, her real and correct name was… oh for fuck’s sake. It was on the tip of her tongue, why couldn’t she remember it? Her train of thought was interrupted by the nurse grabbing her little bunny tail and fondling it in a clinical, cooly detached way. Molly… Max’s fur bristled under the nurse’s gloved touch, her ears twitching, nose wiggling -- why did it feel so good?

The nurse bunny’s glove paws migrated down and Molly let out a startled yelp as she probed deep into her possibly deflowered womanhood, every movement sending flashes of sensation up her spine. The nurse muttered to herself as she fondled and checked Molly out in a way that made her wonder if this really was just a checkup.

“Well…” The nurse said, patting Max on the bum. “You should be fine if you take it easy for a while. Get plenty of rest, drink plenty of water, and don’t leave the home unless you have your husband with you.”

“Of course…” Max sighed. “Anything else I need to know or are you just going to have my husband explain it to me?” Max was being sarcastic as he spoke, but the nurse made an expression that let her know this was not an uncommon thing.

“Oh, I have to say you’re just about ready for breeding! Aren’t you excited?” The nurse said.

Max’s mind said “Hell no.” but Molly said “Oh yes, of course!” And before this could register with her, the nurse continued,

“I knew you would, after all nothing makes a husband happier than knowing he’ll be a father soon! Well… that and meeting him at the door wearing just an apron and your collar.” The nurse giggled. “You’ve got about twelve hours where you’ll be ovulating. It should start in about four hours or so. The first thing you do when he comes home is tell him. Things will go best for you if you give him as many times as possible to fertilize you. It’ll be a few months until you get this chance again.”

No. Under no circumstances must she ever tell Pacer she was fertile. If she got knocked up, it was over. No escape, nothing. The end. Or was it?

Max looked at the nurse, who was fetching something from her doctor’s bag. This was likely going to be her only chance at a real answer…

“Are… all women expected to be like this here? Obey your husband, cook and clean, have kids and so on?”

The nurse giggled again, pulling her gloves off with a crisp snap of the rubber. “Well of course, Molly! After all, your husband does know best! I know if I had a handsome buck like yours, I’d listen to him!”

Molly laid back in bed as the nurse prepared something for her backaches. The medicine filled the room with a sickly-sweet herbal odor that stuck in the back of her throat. With a metallic clink, the nurse stirred the mixture with a spoon and handed it off.

“Drink it all. It’ll help.”

Molly moved the mug to her mouth. The liquid was sticky, sour, and tough to get down. Snarling her lip, Max barely was able to get any of it down. And yet… immediately Molly could sense there was a difference. Something inside of her told her to down it all. Molly’s gag reflex softened as she poured the thick liquid down, licking out every drop.

The scent of the medicine sat in her nose, twitching uncontrollably at the odor. Molly couldn’t stop sniffing, couldn’t stop drawing in the odor. Somehow it had gotten stronger. Where was it coming from?

It was coming from her. It was coming from her. She knew it. Molly lifted the edge of her catsuit, and the scent of thick herby musk mixed with sex dryly puffed out. The scent from her womanhood dominated the air intoxicatingly.

Molly broke out of her daze from the noisy packing of the nurse. Molly tried to bounce up to stop her, but her back tightened sharply, forcing her back into her pillow with a moan. Walking over with her bag, the nurse simply squeezed Molly’s cheek with her claws.

“You’re just so cute. No wonder he brags so much. We all want to be you.”

Max simply groaned. The pain, the scent. Just barely, she was able to gasp out her thoughts.

“Stop. Before you go, tell me if that medicine going to help my back or not. What’s going on?”

The nurse looked at Molly perplexed. Then, she broke into a toothy grin.

“You simple girl. I prescribed bed rest for your back. Did you think my concoction was for that? No! I just made it so that your heat stinks. Every time you’re fertile and just desperate for a good breeding, you’ll fill up the room. It’s standard practice so our bucks get teased by our girls!”

Silence. With another puff, Molly felt her slit leak out more pre-cum, more desperation. The nurse’s nose twitched, Molly’s nose twitched. They both knew. Molly rolled her head back into her pillow and groaned, cheeks burning. God dammit.

The nurse just smiled. 

“I’ve never seen anyone leak out so much so quickly. You must be one little slut, aren’t you? Pacer does such good work.” 

Silence. 

The nurse caressed Molly’s face, prompting Molly to roll her head away from the prying paw. Pulling back, the nurse grabbed her bag and clacked step-by-step to the door. From the doorway, the nurse spoke to Molly.

“I just don’t see why you’re grumpy! Believe me. I’ve seen this a million times. You want to bear his children. You’re injured, but still fertile. He’ll get inside of you and your injury can’t stop that. Quit worrying!”

Max turned back over, staring with teared-up eyes at the nurse.

“Do you think I’m pouting because I think I’m not going to get the blessing of a rabbit bursting in my vagina?” Max yelled. “Is that it? Is that really what you believe?”

The nurse stared, then shifted her vision up to the ceiling in thought. Molly watched, staring her down as the nurse calculated her answer. Finally, the nurse turned back to Max.

“Yes! That’s correct! But don’t worry -- you’re just misreading things!”

The nurse bounced up on her toes and closed the door. Four hours… Twelve hours… Molly… Max’s mind leapt into action. If she could just find a way to drown out the scent of the heat and the nurse’s concoction, she could beat this. She paced around the house, kneading at her aching back and looking for something, anything to make a bigger smell than the musk that was radiating from every inch of her body. And her rubber suit just trapped it in, keeping the musk on her body. 

She fetched the biggest, ripest onions from the garden, sniffing of each of them as she plucked them from the mud. They were pungent, with a heavy dry stink about them. “Perfect…” Molly whispered to herself as she gathered a few other vegetables: carrots, squash, celery… then she saw in the corner of the garden a pepper plant with shiny, red pods.

Molly took a pepper and snapped it in half, her nose stinging under the sharp, acidic smell coming from the inside. She shoved them in the basket with the rest and headed back in. It wasn’t the most elegant of plans, but Molly felt plenty confident. After all, Pacer was a big eater, and her cooking wouldn’t be as suspicious as trying to vault over the garden wall.

She selected a number of spices from the cabinet and went to work. The onions and red peppers were sliced up and tossed in first, creating a spicy, piquant smell that burned Molly’s nose, which was a very encouraging sign. She diced the celery and carrots next, finding cooking to almost be a second nature, even considering the simplicity of the food the locals favored. She checked the cupboard for salt when she found another welcome surprise: peppermint oil. She unscrewed the cap on the bottle and poured out some in her palm, rubbing it into her cheeks. 

She smelt like a mixture of Christmas and sex, but at least the musk was that much more concealed. As she cooked, she couldn’t help but grope at herself, if she was going into heat, she’d be horny. Hornier than she had ever been before, Molly took in a deep breath and steeled her resolve, no matter what she had to resist. This wasn’t even just about escape, oh no… this was about her very identity. She would prove to Pacer… to that bimbo of a nurse… to every stinking lagomorph here that she was not some dippy housewife content to work all day around the house and get bred like a show pony by her husband, their scents mingling together in the cool night air… her womb filled with his seed… her belly growing round and firm like a ripening fruit as she bore her first litter so soft and virile and…

Molly shook her head, she had to stop daydreaming like that. She looked to the clock constantly. She didn’t have a lot of time left. Oh god her back… Molly’s desperation had been an effective painkiller, but the cramp in her back had broken through. It was right back, the dull throbbing pain like a full-body toothache. She put the soup on a gentle simmer and went to lay down on the couch in the den. At the very least, Molly could say Pacer’s furniture was comfy.

She placed a particularly fluffy pillow under her back as she lay there, alone with her thoughts. Molly hadn’t really had that much time to herself ever since she arrived here, it was nice to finally be alone… to think. Her eyelids grew heavy. She was already so tired from her wifely duties that she didn’t even care about the collar or anything else anymore. It would work itself out, that she was sure of. It’d work itself out and she’d be riiiiight back home and cured of whatever was being done to her.

She awoke some time later feeling horny and lightheaded, the temptation to dig her hands down the front of her suit was gnawing at the back of her consciousness. She looked up at the clock and felt her backbone turn to ice. She had been out for three hours, she was in heat now. Then, she heard the door open. She started praying to five different deities she had not believed in until that moment.

“Hey babe! I’m home early!”

Pacer… Molly took a deep breath and smelled herself. The musky scent was still there, but it was masked. She flipped her lop ears out of her face and headed back into the kitchen to play the part of the housewife who was definitely, absolutely, unequivocally not ovulating.

“Oh hi… I uh…” Molly’s eyes darted to the soup pot and to Pacer back and forth as she put her lines together mentally. “I made dinner! “

“I’ll say…” Pacer grinned as he lifted the lid off the pot, his cotton tail waggling as he breathed the soup’s pungent aroma in. “I could smell it from outside, and…” His nose waggled, his whiskers twitched as he leaned into Molly’s shoulder to smell of her.

‘Did you do something with your fur?”

Molly giggled nervously and tried not to look him in the eye. “Peppermint… I wanted to smell nice for my husband.”

Pacer chuckled, and patted her butt, making Molly confront the awful fact she was starting to enjoy being petted like that. He had a seat at the dining table as she served the both of them a bowl of the distraction soup. “What did the nurse say?” Pacer said, taking the first bite. 

“She told me to take it easy, get some rest and that.” Pacer just grinned at her, a sly, knowing grin that made her knees shake. 

“Anything else?” Oh fuck, Molly did not like the way he said that.

“N-no. Nothing else, nothing at all. She told me that I needed rest, and then she was handsy, and checked my health and said that-”

Pacer’s nose twitched rapidly, before he clanked his spoon onto the table and then placed it down. He simply stared her down. 

“I need you now. You’re driving me fucking crazy.” 

Molly leaned backwards into her chair. “No, I can’t. We can’t. My back. The nurse said we can’t.”

Pacer stepped forward, treading slowly towards Molly. Leaning inwards, he glared at Molly. 

“No, she didn’t say that. She wouldn’t say that. And besides -- you need bedrest? Well, guess what? I need to cum in your cunt. I’m not sure what you did, but you’ve got me pulled by an invisible wire instead of the other way around.”

Molly bucked out of her chair, gingerly but slowly goose-stepping away from Pacer. She took a step back, but suddenly her collar flashed red. Her body locked in place.

“Pacer, not right now…”

Pacer looked at her with the same cheeky grin he always used. 

“You did something to get what you want, just like I worked to get what I want. I’m not sure what your endgame here is, but you forgot two things. Actually, it’s three. I control ya, babe. I’m bigger than you, I’m in control of your movements. And oh yeah -- your dripping little pussy craves me. So in the end, babe, I’m going to get what I want. Just remember the basics. You need bedrest, but you don’t matter. I need to cum. And I matter.”

Molly just stood there, petrified in place. Her insides didn’t freeze, though, as another puff of desperate sex leaked out of her pussy. The degrading speech, the confidence in possessing her. I mean, he was right. Her pussy did want him. She could smell how bad she wanted it. But she couldn’t… she couldn’t.

One step. One step taken closer to Pacer. No, no, no. Molly ached to take the step back, but again, the red light sat right at the bottom of her vision. She knew it would be no use. She needed some out. She had to find some escape. She couldn’t hold out. If she let her mind debate this, she’d conclude she needed his cock deep inside of her, filling her womb with his potent seed, making her-

Another step. Fuck. Something. She needed something now.

“I’m in heat!” 

Pacer’s eyes widened as his erect penis clearly hardened under his pants. NO. That was wrong. Why did she say that? Why couldn’t she think straight? God, she needed something. What? What did she possibly have? 

“And… a-and… there’s no time left. You’re about to miss it. I’ve won.”

Molly grinned. No heat means he won’t fuck her. That was the lie she needed. No heat mea-

Huff. Molly desperately gasped for the air that had been knocked out of her. Pacer had picked her up in a rolling tackle and was dragging her by the wrists to his bed. Molly cried out in pain from her back and her wrist before she violently was thrown onto the bed. 

“You greedy little skank. You thought you could hide that from me. Do you know how hot the idea of filling you up and impregnating you is to me? Do you know how I’ve fantasized about that? You don’t take that away from me. I’m taking you right here, and there’s not a damn thing you can do about it. I can smell it. You’re. Still. Fertile.”

Molly felt tears well up as her slit leaked from the talk. That lie didn’t work. Did she want this too? Her thoughts raced, the pain, the injuries, the sex, the cock, oh, look at his cock. Pacer had stripped quickly, and his cock was dripping in precum. With a squeaking skrrrt, he rubbed a line of sticky fluid down the front of the rubber catsuit. 

“My scent, right here on you. Who do you fucking belong to?”

Molly bit her lip, but even viced down she couldn’t keep from answering. 

“I belong to you, Pacer, my stud!”

Molly blushed. What the fuck? Is the collar - yep. The blue light’s on.

“Now, babe. This is your last chance. Be the good wife you know you are. I’m tired of your tricks and objections. You and I both deserve less thoughts out of you.”

Pacer fingered the zipper at her crotch and opened it up. Molly let out a trembling gasp as she saw fur, plush white fur running down her body as Pacer slid her suit down, he buried his face into her perky, firm little breasts and the feeling of his breath on her soft body sent shockwaves of pure, dumb, animal pleasure rolling up her backbone. Why did something so wrong feel so good? 

He pushed into a wet, deep kiss as he tugged the suit down around her waist, his free arm running gently over her back, massaging and kneading it as Molly curled her toes, moaning as the urge to breed, to give into new instincts and desires took hold. Pacer’s musk mixed with her own scent to form an intoxicating miasma hanging over the both of them. Their buck teeth clicked together as he deepened the kiss, his tongue dancing with her own as he yanked her bodysuit the rest of the way off of her, revealing her own paws, her moist and glistening sex thrumming with need.

Pacer broke the kiss off, a thin trail of saliva following from her mouth to his as he pulled away, looking down at her. “Sorry, babe… “ he whispered, “But you need this much more than I do.” Molly didn’t argue. She couldn’t. Instead, she helplessly mouthed his name as he thrust into her, making her dainty little toes curl. 

“Pacer I…” Molly was blushing bright pink under her cream-colored fur, “...I need you… I…”

He gently pushed her mouth closed as he pumped in and out, and and out harder and faster. “Save it for after, honey... “ he said, stroking her ear. “I want you to remember this. Remember the exact moment I break you.” Before she could answer back, he thrusted in and bit down into her shoulder just enough to mark her skin beneath the fur. He nipped again at her lop ears as she thrust herself back against him. Deep down, she couldn’t get rid of the feeling she really did want this. Would being the mother to Pacer’s children be so bad? She did have the fertile child-bearing hips, the supple breasts, and the burning desire for it... And then Pacer’s face, his scent, everything about him. Memories flowed into her mind, filling the growing gaps in Molly’s past. 

“I wouldn’t have done any of this if I didn’t love you. This is the best a fag like you could ever hope for,” Pacer said, pounding into her more and more vigorously as she hooked her legs around him. She wasn’t in any mind to argue with him. Everything was getting so sticky in her head. He was her husband after all. It was only natural to spread her legs for him, even after playing hard to get like the silly little gal she was.

But was that right? Even as she could feel herself and Pacer getting closer and closer to orgasm, she could feel something was amiss, like she had forgotten something very important… something that she would never recover. And who was Max? Each thrust pulled that name further and further away. Was he a past boyfriend? Good girls don’t think about past lovers. They dedicate themselves to their man. Right?

She could figure that out later. Her heat was all that mattered now.

Pacer let out a strained yell as he pulled back on her long, fluffy ears like they were handlebars on a bike and filled her with load after load of his potent seed. And instantly after she felt him fertilize her, she came loudly and messily, staining both of their fur with a mix of her sex and Pacer’s seed as she cried out his name.

And as her climax subsided into a warm afterglow, she felt a pleasant emptiness where there once was doubt and shame, the blue light on her collar flickering before the device returned to neutral. The world around her felt simpler, happier.

“How’s it feel, knowing you’re gonna be a mama?” Pacer said between deep breaths, spent but utterly satisfied.

“I… I love you so much…” Molly sighed. She felt full, warm, fulfilled. They fell asleep soon after, with Molly resting in his arms, her face nuzzled in his soft chest.

\---

Months passed by. Molly felt her belly grow rounder and firmer as Pacer’s children gestated inside of her. Her back still ached, but she still met her obligations. Laundry, cooking, consortium. All the things a wife is supposed to do. 

When Pacer left the house during the day, Molly managed the home. Her friends sometimes would come over, and they’d gush about how much they loved their lives. The conversations seemed to repeat over and over, but none of them noticed. Molly didn’t either. 

Today was a special day. Pacer swung the door open, having come home early. Molly scurried over and mechanically moved to pull his shoes and jacket off.

“Hubby! I’m so glad you’re home early. What’s the occasion?” 

“Well, you’re so far along. I figured I’d get you a gift. Feel your catsuit. Isn’t that getting a bit tight?”

 

“I mean, I never exactly thought about it…” She hadn’t. She didn’t focus on silly things like her own comfort or the fit on her clothing. Tight was better, anyways, and she knew it turned on Pacer. That’s all that mattered. 

Pacer grinned and tossed a package at Molly. She bobbled the package as it fell to the floor. She was so clumsy. Blushing, Molly bent over and opened the package.

A new catsuit, this one pink. That meant she was far enough along to signal to the neighbors that she was a very pregnant bunny. Molly squeaked in happiness, pulling off her current suit quickly. Pacer moved behind her, fingering the zipper and rubbing his groin into her ass as she stripped. 

“I want everyone to know. Molly is Pacer’s bunny bearer. Molly is Pacer’s baby bunny factory. Molly is a fertile doe that belongs to Pacer. We’ve got the new color, and I paid for the tailor to pry a little cutout so everyone sees as you fill out even further with my seed. Does that excite you?”

It did. Molly felt her groin stir as she goose-stepped into the new catsuit, the squeak of rubber now a familiar and comforting noise. She smiled.

“I want my wife to be marked. I want everyone to know you are the bearer of my seed. I’ve got an idea. You get on your knees, suck me off, and then I’ll nut right onto that pregnant belly. You’ll take your paw, and rub it in. P-A-C-E-R. Can you still spell that? If you can’t, I’ll guide it. I know thinking is hard for you. Don’t worry, though. I’m here to think for both of us. Isn’t that right?”

Molly wiggled at Pacer’s roaming paws on her hips and then giggled.

“Yes, hubby.”


End file.
